Shake It - BIGSTAR
Descripción *'Título:' Shake It (흔들어)120px|right *'Artista:' BIGSTAR. *'Mini-Album:' Hang Out *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Dance/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 8-Agosto-2013 Video full|center|400 px Rae Hwan, Feeldog,Sung Hak, Jude, Ba Ram Romanización Big Star Big Star Repping Brave Sound Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) chaekimjilge ibeonen Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo (Five fly boys in the building again) Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) jukyeojulge ibeonen (Feel Dog) (Heundeureo) knock knock knock knock Uriga dorawasseunikka ppalli open the door Modu iriro get it on beoseuga chulbarhagi jeone Anjeonttibuteo meshigo jeonbu (And BaRam) (Heundeureo) Big Star ureongchan shidong goengeum Urideuri mandeureonaeneun igeon 1 deunggeup yeneung Neomchineun jaeneung nado nae kkireul naega juchemothae maebeon (Heundeureo) heundeureo igeon gandanhan mompulgi Maeil jenehaneun warm up, strom, pump up, jump up Jeomcha neoui shimbaksureul olliji Throw your hands in the air (air) Wave em like you just dont care (care) Junbi undong gateun gukmin chejo gateun geoya Nareul matgo ildan dallyeo Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) chaekimjilge ibeonen Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) jukyeojulge ibeonen Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (Big Star we ain't stop) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso (yeah we gonna party like) Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (all day all night) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso (Heundeureo) oh daeche neon geogiseo mwo hae Deo neujeo beorigi jeone come on oh oh oh oh (Heundeureo) oh ttajiji malgo ttara hae Ttabunhae dareun aedeureun jeonbu oh oh oh oh (Heundeureo) iraejeorae jakku tteodeureodaejiman malgo Sori jilleo hanbeon deo michin got manyang hundureo Throw your hands in the air (air) Wave em like you just don't care (care) Junbi undong gateun gukmin chejo gateun geoya Nareul mitgo ildan dallyeo Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) chaekimjilge ibeonen Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) jukyeojulge ibeonen Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (Big Star we ain't stop) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso (yeah we gonna party like) Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (all day all night) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso Uriga marhal ttaen modu da ip damureo Geunyang michin deushi heundeureo An geureom michingae cheoreom mureo Uriga marhal ttaen modu da up damureo Geunyang michin deushi heundeureo An geureom michingae cheoreom mureo Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) chaekimjilge ibeonen Heundeureo son meori wiro deureo Heundeureo jwa uro heundeureo Heundeureo jeoldae don andeureo Uriga (uriga) jukyeojulge ibeonen Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (Big Star we ain't stop) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso (yeah we gonna party like) Gyesok gyesok gyesok haejwo (all day all night) Haeso haeso seuteureseu haeso Español Big Star Big Star Con Brave Sound Muévete, alza tus manos Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) nos ocuparemos de esto Muévete, alza tus manos (5 chicos volando por el edificio de nuevo) Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) mataremos esta vez (Feeldog) (Muévete) Toc, toc, toc, toc Estamos de vuelta así que apresurate y abre la puerta Todos consiganlo antes de salga el bus Todos ponganse primero los cinturones (Y BaRam) (Muévete) Big Star con un gran sonido de encendido Se trata de la primera clase que hemos creado Mis talentos desbordan, a veces ni siquiera puedo manejarlo (Muévete) Muévete, esto es sólo un calentamiento Cada día, calientate, abalánzate, sube, salta Hago que tu corazón lata más rápido Levanta tus manos en el aire (aire) Muévete como una onda, que no te importe (importe) Es como ejercicio de calentamiento, como ejercicios de la nación. Confía en mí y sólo corre y corre Muévete, alza tus manos Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) nos ocuparemos de esto Muévete, alza tus manos (5 chicos volando por el edificio de nuevo) Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) mataremos esta vez (Feeldog) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (Bigstar, no nos detendremos) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión (sí, festejemos así) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (todo el día, toda la noche) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión (Muévete) ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? Antes de termines atras, vamos oh oh oh oh (Muévete) No preguntes, pero sólo sígueme Los otros chicos están tan aburridos oh oh oh oh (Muévete) Para hablar de esto y aquello Grita, una vez más como si fueras loco, muévete Levanta tus manos en el aire (aire) Muévete como una onda, que no te importe (importe) Es como ejercicio de calentamiento, como ejercicios de la nación. Confía en mí y sólo corre y corre Muévete, alza tus manos Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) nos ocuparemos de esto Muévete, alza tus manos Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) mataremos esta vez (Feeldog) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (Bigstar, no nos detendremos) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión (sí, festejemos así) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (todo el día, toda la noche) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión Cuando estamos hablando, todos cierran la boca Sólo muévete como si estuvieras loca O nosotros te vamos a morder como un perro loco Cuando estamos hablando, todos cierran la boca Sólo muévete como si estuvieras loca O nosotros te vamos a morder como un perro loco Muévete, alza tus manos Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) nos ocuparemos de esto Muévete, alza tus manos (5 chicos volando por el edificio de nuevo) Muévete, de izquierda a derecha Muévete, que no te cuesta nada Nosotros (nosotros) mataremos esta vez (Feeldog) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (Bigstar, no nos detendremos) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión (sí, festejemos así) Mantente, mantente, mantente haciéndolo (todo el día, toda la noche) Alivio, Alivio, Alivio de tensión Hangul Big Star Big Star Repping Brave Sound 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 책임질게 이번엔 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 (Five fly boys in the building again) 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 죽여줄게 이번엔 (흔들어) knock knock knock knock 우리가 돌아왔으니까 빨리 open the door 모두 이리로 get it on 버스가 출발하기 전에 안전띠부터 메시고 전부 (And BaRam) (흔들어) Big Star 우렁찬 시동 굉음 우리들이 만들어내는 이건 1등급 예능 넘치는 재능 나도 내 끼를 내가 주체못해 매번 (흔들어) 흔들어 이건 간단한 몸풀기 매일 전에하는 warm up, strom up, pump up, jump up 점차 너의 심박수를 올리지 Trow your hands in the air (air) Wave em like you just don't care (care) 준비 운동 같은 국민 체조 같은 거야 나를 믿고 일단 달려 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 책임질게 이번엔 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 죽여줄게 이번엔 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (Big Star we ain't stop) 해소 해소 스트레스 해소 (yeah we gonna party like) 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (all day all night) 해소 해소 스트레스 해소 (흔들어) oh 대체 넌 거기서 뭐 해 더 늦어 버리기 전에 come on oh oh oh oh (흔들어) oh 따지지 말고 따라 해 따분해 다른 애들은 전부 oh oh oh oh (흔들어) 이래저래 자꾸 떠들어대지만 말고 소리 질러 한 번 더 미친 것 마냥 흔들어 Throw your hands in the air (air) Wave em like you just don't care (care) 준비 운동 같은 국민 체조 같은 거야 나를 믿고 일단 달려 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 책임질게 이번엔 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 죽여줄게 이번엔 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (Big Star we ain't stop) 해소 해소 스트레스 해소 (yeah we gonna party like) 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (all day all night) 해소 해소 스트레스 해소 우리가 말할 땐 모두 다 입 다물어 그냥 미친 듯이 흔들어 안 그럼 미친개 처럼 물어 우리가 말할 땐 모두 다 입 다물어 그냥 미친 듯이 흔들어 안 그럼 미친개 처럼 물어 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 책임질게 이번엔 흔들어 손 머리 위로 들어 흔들어 좌 우로 흔들어 흔들어 절대 돈 안들어 우리가 (우리가) 죽여줄게 이번엔 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (Big Star we ain't stop) 해소 해소 스트레스 해소 (yeah we gonna party like) 계속 계속 계속 해줘 (all day all night) 해소 해소 스트레스 해 Datos Categoría:BIGSTAR